1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a device for distributing volatile fluids in air, such as an air freshening or air cleaning device for distributing a scented liquid or a disinfectant into a surrounding environment, for example. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to improved wick structures and associated distribution mechanisms and housings for such devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional devices for distributing volatile fluids in air typically employ a solid, substantially cylindrically shaped wick which extends into contacting, liquid communication with a volatile liquid contained in a reservoir, such as a scented liquid, for example. The liquid is carried along the length of the wick via capillary action toward an end of the wick disposed opposite the reservoir. Volatilization, or evaporation, of the scented liquid from the end of the wick into the surrounding air distributes the fragrance of the scented liquid into the surrounding environment.
The distribution device may include a distribution mechanism to enhance distribution of the volatile fluid into the surrounding environment. One such distribution mechanism is a fan which provides a flow of air across the end of the wick in a direction transverse to the wick. Another such device is a heating element disposed proximate the wick which heats the space around the wick and/or the wick itself to aid in evaporating the scented liquid to enhance distribution of the volatile liquid into the surrounding environment.
What is needed is a device for distributing volatile fluids in air which is an improvement over the foregoing.